Quand la CAJOL Team rencontre HP
by Lollie Lovegood
Summary: Cloé, Anaïs, Justine, Ophélie et Léone sont cinq amies complètement cinglées. Grâce à leur capacité à faire le contraire de ce qu'il faut, elles vont atterrir dans le monde de Harry Potter, et rencontrer leurs personnages favoris.


_Bonjour tout le monde :) _

_Ceci, est une histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire pour des amies. _

_Vous remarquerez que les personnages ont un caractère de psychopathe, et se marre pour un rien._

_C'est tout à fait normal, ne vous en faites pas ^^._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Bisous_

_Lollie._

**Quand la CAJOL team rencontre HP**

-AIEUHHHHH !!! Hurla une voix étouffée.

-Féééééééée !! Tu m'écrases la main !!

-Je peux pas bouger Ju !! Anaïs me bloque le bras !!

-J'y peux rien y a Cloé qui est couchée sur moi !!

-CLOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! Hurlèrent simultanément quatre voix.

-PUTAIN !! Pas la peine de gueuler vous êtes dingues ou quoi ?! S'écria la susnommée Cloé en se relevant d'un bond.

La dénommée Anaïs, aussi appelée Nyny's, rejoignit vite son amie, libérant ainsi Ophélie, plus connu sous le nom de Fée, ce qui permit à Justine, aussi appelée Ju, de se relever, et de libérer leur amie, à l'agonie, Léone, plus souvent appelée Lélé.

-Euh… Je voudrais pas vous affoler les filles, mais… On est où ? Comment on a atterrit ici ? C'est qui les gens en robes qui s'approche ?... S'inquiéta Cloé.

-Euh… Fut la réponse donnée par ses quatre amies, Léone étant revenue à la vie.

Un autre groupe s'approcha, apparemment dirigé par un très vieil homme habillé en robe, comme ses camarades.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il

-Et vous alors ? Répliqua Justine

-Ouais !! Vous ressemblez à Merlin !! Approuva Anaïs

-Nan !! Au Père Noël !! Contredit Ophélie

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?! Merlin est mort depuis longtemps !! S'exclama le vieil homme, septique.

-Ouais et bientôt il va nous dire qu'il est Albus Dumbledore !! Ricana Léone.

Pendant ce temps, Cloé, qui était restée silencieuse, observait le groupe. En dehors du vieil homme, il y avait un jeune homme avec des cheveux noir, en bataille, des yeux vert émeraude et des lunettes rondes, une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns très ébouriffés et des yeux noisettes, un autre jeune homme grand, roux, avec des yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur. Suivait un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, légèrement ondulés, noirs, et aux yeux bleu nuit, pur beau boss, et homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains clairs dorés, et aux yeux ambre miel, qui avait l'air épuisé. « Magnifiques » pensa Cloé. Puis, lentement, mais sûrement, son cerveau se mit en route.

-Oh God !! Par tous les caleçons roses de Voldychou !! Laissa-t-elle échapper avant de s'évanouir.

-Clochette de Pâques !! Hurla Anaïs

-Ma Femme !!! S'écria à son tour Lélé

-Cloéchoux !! S'exclamèrent les jumelles Ju et Fée.

La susnommée rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, et porta ses mains à ses joues en gémissant.

-Awwwww

-Nyny's… T'aurais pas dû aller jusqu'aux coups de poings dans la mâchoire… Les claques auraient suffit je crois… Sous-entendit Ophélie.

-Rohhh ça va hein !! J't'en pose des questions moi ?! Râla la concernée.

-Je souffreeeeeeeeeeee !!

-LA FERME !! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

-Hey !! S'exclama Justine, on ne parle pas comme ça à une personne qui a mal !!

-Elles voient une fille à terre et qu'est ce qu'elles font… ? Commença Léone

-Elles l'achèvent… Grommela Cloé, les joues endolories par les coups.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre groupe avait eu le temps d'observer les nouvelles venues. La jeune fille qui s'était évanouie avait des cheveux châtain clair, ondulés, qui tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches et des yeux verts. La fille qui s'était chargée de la réveiller avait des cheveux mi-longs, bruns, et des yeux marron. Les deux jumelles avaient de longs cheveux blonds, bouclés pour l'une et ondulés pour l'autre, et des yeux bleus. La dernière, la plus grande, avait des yeux noisette, et des cheveux brun foncé s'arrêtant aux épaules.

-Pourquoi tu t'es évanouie ?!

-Regardez les autres !! Bande d'huîtres dépourvues d'intelligence !! Asséna Cloé, encore de mauvaise humeur à cause des douleurs provenant de sa mâchoire.

Ses amies la regardèrent, étonnées que Cloé, d'ordinaire douce, se laisse aller aux répliques cinglantes, mais finirent par tourner la tête vers les inconnus. Différentes expressions passèrent sur les visages des filles. Elles se retournèrent vers Cloé, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres et lui demandèrent :

-C'est vraiment… ?

-Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin je suppose ? Finit Cloé en s'adressant aux inconnus démasqués.

-Euh... C'est exact. Mais vous qui êtes vous ? Répondit Dumby

-Cloé Swann, Anaïs Trossi, Justine et Ophélie Corrs et Léone Correy. Enchantée, ajouta-t-elle en regardant vers Remus en se mordant les lèvres, contrôlant une pulsion qui lui hurlait de lui sauter dessus.

Les cinq filles se relevèrent et se rapprochèrent du groupe de sorciers.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivées ici Mesdemoiselles ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

-Euhhhhhhh... Très bonne question, répondit Léone en refermant la bouche de Justine, mais ne pouvant rien faire pour ses yeux qui sortaient pratiquement de ses orbites.

-Uhhhh… Je crois que c'est de ma faute… Commença Cloé d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi donc Miss Swann ?

-Uhhhh… J'ai ramassé ça sur la colline et après je me suis accrochée à Anaïs, qui s'est accrochée à Ophélie, qui s'est agrippée à Justine, qui, elle, s'est accrochée à Léone… J'ai fait ça quand j'ai eu l'impression que mes pieds quittaient le sol… Répondit-elle en tendant un médaillon en bronze.

-C'est pas le Portoloin de Rogue ? Demanda alors Harry

-Oulalala… Mauvaise nouvelle… Commenta Ron alors que les cinq filles pâlissaient.

Ces dernières, bien qu'elle fussent convaincues qu'elles rêvaient… n'avaient pas plus envie que ça d'affronter la chauve-souris des cachots… Même en rêve.

-Euhhh… Et si on avançait, proposa nerveusement Anaïs en désignant le château qui se dressait en face des filles, et qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué avant.

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. Cloé grimaçait encore, si bien que Remus s'arrêta et lui proposa de soulager sa douleur le temps qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie. Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à empêcher la bave de couler. Il lança tout de même le sort, soulevant légèrement le menton de la jeune femme à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui adressa un sourire et continua son chemin, alors qu'Anaïs et Ophélie attrapaient Cloé par le bras pour qu'elle avance. Cette dernière était loin, trèèèès loin d'eux. Elle nageait dans une totale béattitude. Remus l'avait touchée. Gahhhhhh.

Pendant le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Léone engagea la conversation avec Ron Weasley, et Justine avec Sirius Black, toutes les deux ayant un sourire niais _(comprendre : idiot)_ collé aux lèvres.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'infirmerie, et, alors que Pom-Pom soignait les joues de Cloé, un Rogue fou furieux entra.

-POURQUOI IL N Y AVAIT PAS DE PORTOLOIN ?! CA AURAIT PU FICHE TOUTE MA MISSION EN L'AIR !! Hurla-t-il

-Severus !! S'époumona Pomona _(désolé j'ai pas résisté)_ Vous êtes dans une infirmerie !! Alors sortez ou cessez de hurler !!

Mais Rogue ne faisait plus attention à Pom-Pom. Il fixait Cloé d'un air mauvais, après qu'il ait vu le médaillon-portoloin dans ses mains. Il fonça vers elle les mains en avant, dans l'apparente intention de l'étrangler. Cette dernière, apeurée, regarda autour d'elle et se précipita sur Remus, « autant en profiter » se dit-elle, en espérant qu'il la sauve de l'autre dingue.

-Severus !! Tonna Dumbledore, l'air sévère, alors que Remus le tenait à distance, ça suffit !!

-Ouais ça suffit Servilus !! Railla Sirius, tandis que le concerné lui envoyait un regard noir.

-J'aurais pu me faire tuer à cause de cette idiote !! Cracha le maître des potions.

Cloé, remise de ses émotions, adressa un clin d'œil à ses amies, décidée à se venger de la frayeur que lui avait causé Rogue. Elle s'avança vers lui, et avec un sourire charmeur, s'accroupit devant lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse droite.

-Allons Sevichou !! Regarde, tu es là, en bonne santé et toujours aussi… sexy !! Déclara Cloé en tentant de garder son sérieux alors que le « Sevichou » en question s'étranglait devant ses propos, et, puisqu'il lui était physiquement impossible de blanchir plus, avait la peau qui était devenue presque translucide.

Cloé rejoignit ses quatre amies en ricanant, alors que ces dernières riaient comme des hyènes échappées du zoo. Remus et Sirius les regardaient, interloqués, mais appréciateurs, Albus était amusé, la Dream Team était moitié dégoûtée par les paroles, moitié fascinée par l'audace de Cloé, et Pom-Pom la regardait d'un air légèrement réprobateur, tandis qu'elle évitait la mort par étouffement à Rogue. Ce dernier, une fois sur pied, regarda Cloé d'un air apeuré et s'enfuit pratiquement en courant hors de l'infirmerie.

-Je crois… que… tu l'as… traumatisé !! Articula Justine, toujours en plein fou rire, comme les trois autres.

-Bien, bien, bien !! Chantonna Dumbledore, suivez moi jeunes filles !! En attendant de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, nous allons vous offrir des appartements dans Poudlard.

_Alors, d'après vous ?_

_Je pense que je viens de me faire passer pour un cinglée, maintenant que j'ai commencé à poster cette histoire ^^_

_Review please ? :)  
_


End file.
